l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Akodo-no-Kami
Akodo One-Eye was son of Lord Moon and Lady Sun, and one of the Kami who fell to the mortal realm from the Celestial Heavens, alongside his siblings. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Heavens Since the beginning of time, Lord Moon chased Lady Sun about the world. One day, he caught her, and as her light faded, the curtain fell on the age of the ancient races. Over the course of countless seasons, Lady Sun gave birth to ten children: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, and Ryoshun. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Fall of the Kami Legends told that the Moon, jealous over Lady Sun's love for their children, swallowed their Kami children. This day was the night with no light, when Amaterasu wept for her children. Amaterasu saved her final child, Hantei, from being swallowed to save his siblings. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Amaterasu trained Hantei in the martial arts. When Hantei and Lord Moon finally did battle, he sliced open his father's belly, and the rest of his siblings tumbled out. They fell from the sky to Seppun Hill, save for one. Lord Moon reached out at the last moment and grasped Fu Leng. Hantei swung his sword one last time and severed his father's very arm. Fu Leng tried to grab ahold of Hantei, and they both fell. Plummeting downward, Fu Leng plunged through the earth to Jigoku itself, where he was lost. Ryoshun's name was lost to history. Founding Rokugan The Creation of Mankind In some places, the blood mixed with Lady Sun's tears, and from that mingling came the first men and women. Tournament of the Kami No longer immortal, the Kami shared the mortal realm with human beings. They resolved to teach and guide these humans, and they held a great tournament to see who would lead those who lived in this land they dubbed Rokugan. Lord Akodo defeated Lady Doji, and when he turned to fight Hantei, he nearly lost himself in his battle fury. Hantei turned Akodo's rage against him, and emerged victorious. Hantei was the final victor, and after his coronation as Emperor, he charged each of his siblings with a different task. Lion Clan To defend Rokugan, Akodo would lead great armies. Akodo was the founder of the Lion Clan. Rokugani considered him the god of war and the greatest commander to ever live. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Akodo was the greatest tactician of the Empire, Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 223 capable of learning from past mistakes and adapting new stratagems on the battlefield. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 45 His war treatise Leadership was renowned in the Emerald Empire. An Empire in Turnoil... He was also regarded as the Kami who gave the way of Bushidō to the Rokugani. In the Garden of Lies (Part 1), by Marie Brennan Shinsei When Shinsei spoke with the Emperor, and his brother Shiba wrote what would become the Tao, Akodo made to leave. Hantei stood, angry that his brother had insulted the Little Master, requesting an explanation. Fireflies, by Robert Denton III Akodo ordered the Tao would not enter Lion lands, but Hantei reversed his order, so a copy of Tao was included in every Lion dōjō. Akodo decreed that the Lion Clan should never open their copy of the Tao, the teachings of Shinsei. War Against Fu Leng But not long after the Kami had begun to order the world and formed clans with their earliest followers, Fu Leng emerged from his subterranean lair. He confronted Hantei because he had not been invited to the Tournament of the Kami, and challenged Hantei's right to rule Rokugan. Togashi was selected as the Emperor's Champion, who in turn selected all that lives in Rokugan as his weapon. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Fu Leng assaulted the Empire with his dark army from the place which would be known as the Shadowlands, but they were eventually repelled from Rokugan by the Seven Thunders on what became known as the Day of Thunder. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock The Kitsu Akodo waged war on the kitsu rrace, thinking them beasts, and only when the kitsu learned to speak Rokugani did he understand and ask forgiveness. To atone for almost exterminating their race, he offered them a place in his clan, and the surviving kitsu married his children, and founded a new family, the Kitsu family. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 183 Category:Lion Clan Leaders (TCG) Category:Kami (TCG)